


Wishful Thinking

by FantasyEX



Series: Harley and Hyena-girls [1]
Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dogboys & Doggirls, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Mother Complex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Knotting, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Harleen Quinzel, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionHarley's pet hyenas, Bud and Lou, have been acting very strange lately, and Harley gets more than she bargained for when she wishes she could understand why...
Series: Harley and Hyena-girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033074
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Wishful Thinking

When Harley Quinn wasn’t out causing chaos, she was generally lounging around at home, surrounded by ill-gotten loot, doing the exact opposite. Spreading mayhem and devastation throughout Gotham was certainly Harley’s favorite thing to do, but even she needed a break every now and then.  
  
Harley wore a pair of tight-fitting red jean shorts and a partly-unbuttoned, sleeveless white crop top, tied off just above her stomach. A pair of glasses rested on the bridge of her nose as she skimmed a comic book, her blue eyes slowly scanning back and forth across the pages. She absentmindedly twirled her blonde pigtail around her finger, humming softly and dangling her bare feet over the side of the chair she was sprawled in.   
  
Harley’s pet hyenas circled her chair, whining and scratching at their owner. She ignored them for a while, until one nipped at her foot.   
  
“Lou, quit it!” Harley ordered. “Didn’t I _just_ let you guys outside?”   
  
The second hyena stood on its hind legs, scratching on Harley’s chair.   
  
“Bud!” Harley gasped. “Bad! You get down from there!”   
  
The hyenas whined, walked another quick circle around their owner, and then darted off. Harley sighed, slumping into the chair and crossing her arms.   
  
“Just what the heck has gotten inta those little bozos?” she huffed.   
  
She glanced toward the pile of stolen loot at her side and, noticing a faint glimmer, smirked. She rummaged through the stack of pilfered valuables, causing much of the mound to shift and clatter to the floor, and pulled out a small, golden lamp she had stolen from a museum not too long ago. She spit on the lamp’s surface and rubbed it with her elbow, chuckling to herself at how silly she must have looked.   
  
“I wish,” Harley began in a mocking tone. “That those two rascals could tell me what’s wrong with ‘em!”   
  
Harley had hardly finished making her sarcastic wish when smoke began billowing from the tip of the lamp. She shrieked, tumbled out of the chair, and threw the lamp, sending it clattering to the floor as thick, white smoke continued to pour out. Bud and Lou scurried back into the room, clambering over each other in their rush to see what the commotion was.   
  
The hyenas were quickly enveloped by the swirling smoke. Colorful sparks flashed inside the billowing cloud. Harley’s jaw hung open, and she glanced back and forth between the lamp on the floor and the thick smoke surrounding her pets. Finally, with a bright flash and a sound like a thunderclap, the smoke disappeared.   
  
“YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!”   
  
“Who tha _FUCK_ said that?!”   
  
Harley frantically scooted away from the lamp on the floor. She stretched out her leg after a moment, carefully poking it with her toe.   
  
“I SHALL GRANT THREE MORE WISHES AFTER ONE HUNDRED YEARS’ SLUMBER! FAREWELL…”   
  
Harley blinked slowly, staring at the innocuous-looking lamp. She realized she had been holding her breath and exhaled slowly as she shakily got to her feet, not exactly sure how to process what had just happened.   
  
“Jeez,” she muttered. “I know I’m _crazy_ and all… But I didn’t think I was _that_ crazy…”   
  
Harley turned her head and her jaw dropped. Standing in the room, where her hyenas had just been moments ago, were two women. They looked nearly identical, both wearing very little clothing. They each wore tight-fitting, frayed jean shorts, black, skull-patterned tops barely substantial enough to be called clothing, ripped stockings, and scuffed, tattered sneakers. From under their shorts, the thin, black waistband of a thong peeked out, clinging to their narrow hips.   
  
The women’s chestnut-brown skin was marked in places with faded scars and scratches, and each woman had a pawprint tattooed on her stomach, just above her waist. Their hair was frazzled and messy, as if they had tried and failed to style it themselves into something resembling a pixie cut. One woman’s hair was dyed bright green, and the other’s was dyed bright red. Aside from their hair color, Harley couldn’t tell them apart one bit.   
  
Snapping out of her initial shock, Harley shakily got to her feet, giving the lamp on the floor a wide berth as she approached the women. They both seemed just as confused as she was, and they stared apprehensively at her, their bluish-black eyes fixed cautiously on her as she approached. As Harley approached the women, she noticed something she had missed: collars. Hesitantly, she read the names hanging around the women’s necks aloud.   
  
“Bud?”   
  
The green-haired woman perked up, opening her mouth as if to respond, and clutching her throat, coughing as she tried to speak.   
  
“Lou?”   
  
Harley turned her attention to the redhead. The second woman simply nodded, cleared her throat, and, with what seemed to be immense difficulty, began to speak.   
  
“We… have a… problem…”   
  
Bud picked up where Lou left off, having gotten a slightly better grasp on how her new voice worked.   
  
“We’ve been really, _really_ worked up,” she explained, squeezing her legs together. “We don’t really know how to make it stop…”   
  
Harley’s face lit up as she understood the problem. Bud and Lou were in heat. That made things much more simple, she thought, relieved. With a much better understanding of how to solve this particular problem, Harley decided on what her course of action would be.   
  
“Don’t you worry about a thing, babies!” Harley began. “Mama will take good care of ya…”   
  
Harley gently guided Bud and Lou onto their backs, laying them down on the floor. She let her hands trail from their shoulders down between their breasts, over their bellies, and toward the waistbands of their shorts. Humming softly, Harley unfastened their shorts, slowly, playfully unzipping them until something surprising - a _pair_ of somethings - popped out.   
  
“Oh _my!”_ Harley gasped, her eyes lighting up with excitement. “Well, would’ya look at _those!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bud and Lou whined softly, quivering as their erections sprang free. Their cocks looked very much canine. Red and wet, glistening with arousal, and knotted near the base, they were both equal parts imposing and irresistible to Harley. She gingerly stroked them, her fingers dragging slowly down the slick shafts, over the swollen knots, and across the taut skin of their overfull balls.   
  
“I know _just_ what ta do with you…”   
  
Without another word, Harley lay between Bud and Lou and wrapped her hands around their cocks, and began to stroke. She moved her hands slowly, teasingly up and down their shafts. Both girls were moaning and whimpering under her touch, reflexively thrusting into her grasp.   
  
Her lips curling into a sly grin, Harley jerked faster, steadily building up a rhythm. She rubbed Bud and Lou from knot to tip, her hands sliding effortlessly over their slick, leaking shafts. Pre-cum bubbled from their tips, gushing out faster and faster as their hips bucked and their moans grew more and more desperate.   
  
Harley’s cheeks were beginning to turn pink, betraying her excitement. She changed her pace up frequently, teasingly speeding and slowing her strokes. Bud and Lou were clearly overwhelmed, pushed to the brink as new, intense sensations coursed through their bodies. Before long, it became impossible for them to hold back. They bucked their hips one last time, thrusting firmly into Harley’s hands as they came together.   
  
Harley gasped as she felt the girls’ knots swell in her grasp. She gently stroked and squeezed, milking Bud and Lou through their shared climax. They squirted their loads onto their chests and bellies, yelping and whining as cum gushed from their pulsing members. They were both panting, gasping for breath as white-hot pleasure surged through their newly-human bodies, causing them to writhe and twitch as they unloaded.   
  
“That’s it,” Harley cooed, coaxing out the last of her girls’ spunk. “ _Good_ girls… Let it _all_ out for your mama…”   
  
Bud and Lou gradually calmed down, weakly thrusting into Harley’s grasp until, finally, their orgasms had ended. Breathing heavily, they basked in their afterglow, coated in their own hot, sticky mess. Harley eased herself up, sitting between the two.   
  
“Won’t be needin’ these any more…”   
  
She hooked her fingers under the girls’ skimpy tops and tugged, tearing away the cum-drenched garments. Bud and Lou weren’t particularly busty, but their breasts were nice and perky. Their tits heaved with their breaths, their chests rising and falling at a gradually-calmer pace as they came down from their glow. Their inexperience was made abundantly clear by the sweat dotting their bare skin, and Harley couldn’t help but wonder how they might react if she pushed them a bit further.   
  
Sliding forward, Harley leaned over on all fours, wiggling her butt toward Bud and Lou. She giggled playfully, wrapping her hands around Bud’s sticky, freshly-spent cock. The green-haired girl gasped sharply, shivering as her oversensitive member was squeezed again. A big, warm glob of cum oozed from the tip. Harley licked her lips, leaned in, and parted her lips.   
  
“Wh- What are y- _OOOHHH…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bud’s question quickly turned into a pleasured moan. She let her head slump back onto the floor, closing her eyes and biting her lip as her toes curled from the electrifying sensation shooting up her spine.   
  
“ _Mmmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Harley had taken almost all of Bud’s cock into her mouth, swallowing her up all the way down to the knot. She bobbed her head, slurping and gulping as she lapped up all the leftover spunk still coating Bud’s shaft. Her tongue teased its way in a winding path back and forth along the surface of Bud’s cock, swirling and twisting around the thick, red member.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ Th- That f- f- feels…”   
  
Bud couldn’t find the words. She writhed on the floor while Harley sucked on her hard, pulsing cock. With her lips sealed tightly around Bud’s girth, Harley sucked up all of the twitching girl’s remaining jizz, gulping it down as quickly as her tongue could scoop it into her mouth. Once she had gotten every last drop, she slowly, teasingly drew her head back, moaning all the while. She kept her lips wrapped tightly around Bud until, finally, she _popped_ her out of her mouth.   
  
“Feels _great,_ don’t it?” Harley giggled. “C’mere, Lou… I’ll give you some lovin’ too…”   
  
She turned her attention to Lou, leaning over and dragging her tongue over the redhead’s knot and up her shaft. Lou moaned, her lip quivering as Harley’s lips enveloped her cock. Slowly, playfully, Harley sucked in more and more of Lou’s shaft, gulping and moaning, slurping up all the cum still clinging to her fat, red cock. Bud watched, eagerly stroking herself as she waited for her turn to come around again.   
  
Harley moaned around Lou’s shaft, bobbing her head. She cupped her balls while she sucked, gently squeezing the big, fat pouch. Lou gasped and shivered in response, her cock twitching in Harley’s mouth. A thick, hot rope of pre-cum gushed from Lou’s tip, splashing onto Harley’s tongue. Harley purred, savoring the salty-sweetness of her girl’s arousal. Her tongue swished its way around Lou’s tip, teasing the tight, wet slit and lapping up even more pre-cum as it oozed out.   
  
“M- Mama,” Lou groaned. “ _Aaahhh…_ That feels s- so good!”   
  
“ _Mmmwaah!_ Tastes even better, sweetie,” Harley giggled, Lou’s cock out of her mouth.   
  
Bud continued jerking herself off, panting heavily as she stroked. Her mouth hung open and her breaths quickly started growing shallow and ragged. Her cheeks burned red and sweat trickled down her body, dripping from her bare chest in glistening little rivulets. She was obviously close to her peak again.   
  
Harley, noticing Bud’s desperate state of arousal, decided to push her redhead to her limit. She turned away from Lou and leaned over Bud’s crotch, gently pushing her hands away so she could finish up. She pressed her lips against the underside of Bud’s cock, kissing her way up the shaft from the knot. Lou whimpered softly as Harley’s attention was taken away. She rocked her hips, vainly thrusting into the air as she wrapped her hands around herself.   
  
“No fair!” Lou whined, stroking her twitching cock. “I was _so_ close, Mama!”   
  
“Quit complainin’ baby,” Harley scolded, pausing to give Bud’s cock another kiss. “Your sister’s gettin’ close again, so I- _MMMPPHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Before she could finish, Bud grabbed her head and pushed into her mouth, forcing her entire cock, knot and all, inside. Groaning, Bud began to thrust her hips, throwing her head back as she fucked Harley’s mouth.   
  
“Mama likes _my_ cock better!” she teased. “ _Oooh,_ yeah! Just look how deep she’s taking it!”   
  
Bud’s knot popped in and out of Harley’s puckered lips. Spit splattered across Bud’s lap as Harley tapped on the redhead’s thighs, trying to signal her to pull out. Lou bared her teeth, growling softly at her sister.   
  
“You’d better share!” Lou demanded, ready to pounce. “Or else I’ll… _Hmph!”_ _  
_ _  
_ With a huff, Lou dropped the matter, focusing instead on something much more enticing. Harley was doubled over right there, her nice, tight butt just _begging_ for some attention. All it took was a firm tug from Lou, and Harley’s shorts ripped away, exposing her shapely behind. Lou started drooling, licking her lips as she leaned in for a taste.   
  
Harley gagged and coughed on Bud’s shaft as it was forced into her throat. She felt her swelling, pulsing as she unloaded inside, pumping a thick load into her belly. Harley let out a wet gurgle, tears welling in her eyes and spit running down her chin as she felt something behind her.   
  
Lou buried her face between Harley’s cheeks, spreading her nicely-rounded backside and pressing her nose firmly against her tightly-puckered asshole. She lapped at Harley’s pussy, her tongue tracing a wet, messy path up her lower lips. She sniffed as she licked, the potent scent of sex and sweat filling her nostrils. Her tongue pushed its way into Harley’s cunt, probing inside for an even better taste. Harley’s asshole twitched and flexed around Lou’s nose, clenching in response to her tongue’s sloppy exploration.   
  
Harley moaned around Bud, shuddering as she pulled her spent cock free. Lou’s tongue dragged its way up Harley’s taint and circled her asshole, leaving it dripping wet with saliva. After a moment, Lou pushed inside, her tongue slipping into Harley’s tight, pink pucker. Harley moaned again, shivering in delight even as Bud slapped her wet cock against her cheek, clearly eager for even more.   
  
Lou groaned, slurping and sniffing at Harley’s backside until she couldn’t take it any longer. She pulled back and squatted behind Harley, stroking her hard cock as she readied herself. She stopped short, though, cocking her head in confusion as she stared down. Which hole, Lou wondered, was she supposed to use?   
  
Harley lovingly caressed Bud’s shaft, nuzzling it against her cheek and peppering it with countless little smooches. Coated in bubbly spit, Bud’s cock twitched against Harley’s face, oozing fresh pre-cum all over her cheeks and lips. Harley didn’t mind the mess in the slightest. She worshipped Bud’s cock, sucking on the knot and gingerly nibbling the sensitive tip, teasing it until she was ready to suck it again. Her glasses were foggy and slick with sweat and pre-cum. She wrapped her lips around it and started to slowly bob her head, her eyes fixed on Bud as she sucked.   
  
Harley’s eyes suddenly went wide, and she quickly spat Bud out. She jolted upright, yelping in pain as Lou’s cock plunged into her asshole. She gritted her teeth, desperately trying to scramble forward, clutching her behind as Lou started fucking her from behind.   
  
“Wrong hole!” Harley shrieked. “ _Wrong hole!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She tried getting up, but only ended up falling on top of Bud. Lou payed her no mind, groaning as she pushed in even deeper, only stopping once her knot was pressed against the tightly-puckered lips of Harley’s anus. Bud felt Harley’s pussy lips rubbing against her cock. She could only gasp at the warm wetness, shivering in anticipation as she was overwhelmed by her need for release.   
  
“Is _this_ the right hole, Mama?” Bud asked, rolling her hips to rub her shaft against Harley’s cunt.   
  
“Y- Yeah, th- that’s- _OW!_ R- Right,” Harley grunted. “Could’ya h- help get your sister off of m- _OOOHHH, WOWZERS!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Harley’s vision went white. She saw stars as Bud thrust into her pussy, her big, fat cock sliding all the way in all at once. Harley’s mouth hung open, and she let out a low, wordless moan as she came. She felt herself clenching around the girls’ cocks, her pussy and ass contracting rhythmically in orgasmic bliss. She squirted into Bud’s lap, her juices splattering over her knot and balls.   
  
Lou groaned as Harley’s already-tight hole flexed even tighter around her. She felt Harley’s inner walls sucking and tugging at her, pulling her in. Every thrust was an effort as Harley came, but Lou powered through, hammering her hips against her ass.   
  
Bud fell into a similar rhythm before long. Her instincts having taken over, she felt all reason leave her mind, replaced by an urge to breed. She desperately fucked Harley, her knot slamming against her wet, pink pussy lips over and over again.   
  
Harley didn’t manage to recover fully. With her eyes crossed and her teeth clenched, she endured, rocked wildly back and forth by Bud and Lou. The pain in her ass was gradually fading, replaced by a dull ache. That ache was vastly overshadowed by the electrifyingly-intense pleasure coursing through her body, though. Each of Bud’s strokes sent shivers up Harley’s spine, and before she knew it, she was losing control.   
  
“W- Wait,” Harley gasped. “Girls, h- hang o- o- _ooohhh!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Another climax rocked Harley. Her voice tapered off into a high-pitched squeal. Her body nearly went limp, and she had to clutch Bud’s shoulders to steady herself. Her pussy, hot and wet with ecstasy, quivered and twitched as she came again. She squirted more intensely this time, spraying quim onto Bud’s stomach. As her glow faded, she gasped, her tongue hanging out as her body began to feel the strain of unchecked pleasure.   
  
“G- Just gimme a… f- freakin’ minute!”   
  
Harley’s breathless request went ignored. Bud and Lou grunted and moaned, their animalistic sides having long since won over any sense of reason they had left. Their rhythm faded before much longer, taking with it any thoughts the two might have had of pacing themselves. They slammed their hips against Harley from both sides, groaning and growling as they shoved their swollen knots against her tight holes. They were desperate to push even deeper, and they were so tantalizingly close to that goal that they couldn’t help but get even rougher.   
  
Harley squeaked and yelped as she was rocked back and forth like a ragdoll. Her tits bounced and jiggled under her top. Her glasses slipped down the bridge of her nose, shaking precariously for a few moments before tumbling off and clattering away. Harley’s tongue flopped around and drool dripped from her open mouth. Her eyes rolled back as yet another climax overwhelmed her, surging through her aching, exhausted body.   
  
Bud and Lou both gritted their teeth and grunted as they pushed with everything they had. Harley’s orgasm sucked them both in, their knots pressing against her pulsing, flexing holes. They pushed and pushed, groaning and straining as they sandwiched Harley between their bodies. Finally, with one last, firm shove, they managed to force their oversized knots into Harley, fully penetrating her.   
  
Harley screamed as she was stretched past her limits. The sensation of being practically split open, forced to accommodate Bud and Lou’s big, fat knots nearly made her faint. The only thing keeping Harley conscious was the orgasmic pleasure boiling in her core. She felt her poor little asshole winking around Lou’s knot, desperately trying to close around its swollen thickness. She grunted weakly, groaning as she shakily tried to push herself up while she had a chance.   
  
Bud and Lou didn’t pause for long. After a few seconds of adjusting to Harley’s tightness, they started thrusting again. They were much more forceful and purposeful now, teetering on the brink of climax. They panted heavily, their tongues hanging out and their eyes closed as they basked in the bliss of oncoming release. Their knots popped in and out of Harley’s ass and pussy, forcing her well-used holes to stretch around them over and over again.   
  
Harley yelped with each thrust, freshly spread open again and again. She collapsed on top of Bud, finally letting her body go limp and resting her head on Bud’s tits. Lou leaned in close, pressing her body tight against Harley’s as she gave a few final thrusts from behind. She roughly bottomed out, stuffing Harley’s ass with her knot one last time as she pushed herself inside balls-deep.   
  
Bud knotted Harley’s cunt at the same time, clutching her head to her chest as she let out a drawn-out moan. Bud and Lou came together, their hips bucking hard enough that their balls were pressed together. They felt each other pulse and throb inside Harley, flooding her with their jizz. Their knots swelled and twitched as their cocks unloaded, squirting shot after shot of hot, thick cum deep inside.   
  
Harley could only grunt, drooling on Bud’s chest as she was filled. She felt the girls’ thick, warm stickiness gushing into her rear and womb. A hot rush of white, hot cream bubbled out of her holes, overflowing around Bud and Lou’s tight, pulsing balls. Finally, with a shared sigh, the girls collapsed in a heap, panting heavily and lying in a puddle of sweat and sex.   
  
Lou kissed and nibbled at the back of Harley’s neck while she rested on top of her. She worked her way down, planting kisses and love-bites on Harley’s neck and licking her way toward her collarbone. Bud stroked Harley’s cheek until she was lucid enough to sit up a bit. Once Harley had come to, she locked lips with Bud, moaning softly as her tongue was sucked and nibbled.   
  
Harley gasped as Bud broke the kiss to lick her cheeks, lapping up some of her own lingering pre-cum. Harley groaned, exhausted and spent, as she slumped on top of Bud, resting her head on her soft breasts.   
  
“Did… Did that make you girls feel… any better?” Harley asked, breathless.   
  
Lou giggled, peppering a few quick kisses onto Harley’s neck. Her knot was stuffed in Harley’s freshly-deflowered asshole, far too fat and thick to have any hope of coming out. She gave Harley one more playful bite before responding.   
  
“It really did,” she replied, grinding against Harley’s butt. “I still feel _really_ full, though…”   
  
“Speak for yourself,” Harley chuckled.   
  
Bud held Harley tight, still gently rocking her hips. Her knot was firmly lodged inside Harley’s cum-filled pussy, too swollen to be pulled out just yet.   
  
“I feel _much_ better, Mama,” Bud purred. “I could unload inside you again and again and again until there’s nothing left for me to shoot out!”   
  
She ground her hips against Harley to punctuate, flexing her cock as she did. Harley gasped softly at the feeling of Bud pulsing inside her again.   
  
“Well, maybe I’ll let ya go again,” Harley conceded, a slight smirk on her lips. “It _was_ pretty fun, after all…”   
  
She rolled her hips, teasing the girls for a moment before continuing.   
  
“Think ya wanna switch places once you’re ready ta pull out?” she asked.   
  
Bud and Lou nodded eagerly.   
  
“Thought so,” Harley giggled. “Just try ta cool it a little next time, alright? It might feel _great_ bein’ knocked up an’ all… But a girl can only take so much at once!”   
  
“We’ll _try,”_ Lou replied with a grin, giving Harley’s butt a firm squeeze.   
  
“But no promises,” Bud added, flashing Lou a knowing smile.   
  
Harley sighed. She knew what she was in for, but somehow, she couldn’t wait for another round. With her cheeks flushed red and her body dripping with sweat and cum, she waited patiently for the girls’ knots to deflate so they could breed her all over again...


End file.
